Penance And Plots
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: After vanquishing the demons who were able to utilize the Power of Three, the Charmed Ones set out to discover how demons were able to appropriate their power.
1. Chapter 1

CHARMED

"Penance And Plots"

By J. B. Tilton (a.k.a. NoAzMale) and Teri Thibeault (a.k.a. K

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place between season 8 episodes "Repo Manor" and "12 Angry Zen".)

After vanquishing the demons who were able to utilize the Power of Three, the Charmed Ones set out to discover how demons were able to appropriate their power.

PREFACE

The demon stood in the chamber waiting. He had received word that his master wanted to speak with him. That was never a good sign. It usually meant that something had gone wrong and he had to do some fast explaining. It was not the first time. In the past he had been forced to explain a failure. Lucky for him it was a skill he had cultivated long ago. It had saved him from being vanquished on more than one occasion.

Suddenly another demon flamed into the chamber. The senior demon stood in the shadows. It was impossible to tell who or what the demon was. But the junior demon knew him well. In the last five years he had helped this demon hide his identity even from the rest of the Underworld. The senior demon wore only a simple black robe.

"You asked to see me?" questioned the junior demon.

"Yes. The doppelgangers have failed. They have been vanquished as has their master."

"This is bad. They were supposed to be the downfall of the Charmed Ones. Once the sisters had been vanquished the doppelgangers could have easily replaced them. No one would have been the wiser."

"That's right. They passed their test magnificently. They vanquished the demon who was controlling their clan without a problem. Going up against the Charmed Ones, however, proved to be more than they could handle. Again the Charmed Ones have thwarted our plans."

"It wasn't my fault," pleaded the junior demon. "I did exactly as you instructed. Kumak was able to duplicate the sister's powers exactly. The doppelgangers were even able to duplicate the Power of Three. Even the test to vanquish the demon holding their clan prisoner worked exactly as you predicted. But the Charmed Ones have always been able to best any demons sent against them."

"We do not hold you responsible for their failure. We are all too familiar with the power and ingenuity of the Charmed Ones. And as you know we have planned for the contingency that they might fail. We underestimated the Charmed Ones once before and it cost us dearly. We do not plan to do so again."

"The girl. You're talking about the girl that was taken fifteen years ago."

"Yes. Her power will allow us to finally defeat our greatest enemies. But she must be in position to do so. Which means that she must be returned to the mortal plane. Once she and her sister are together again we can begin to implement our contingency plan. The one that will finally put an end to the Charmed Ones and give us the ultimate power.

"Are you sure that's wise? She's still human. And she's a witch. And her sister is with the Charmed Ones now. It's possible she may choose to side with them over you. Perhaps we should spend more time indoctrinating her."

"No. We have spent a great deal of time preparing her. She won't fail us. But it will be necessary for her to be rejoined with her sister so they can accomplish our goals. You will see to it that her sister finds her. But don't make it too easy. If they find the girl too easily they may become suspicious."

"As you wish. How long before she will be able to make her move against the Charmed Ones?"

"That's difficult to say. You must reinforce her hatred of them. Once she and her sister are ready they will vanquish the Charmed Ones for us. Until that time it will be your job to make sure that she stays on track."

"You can count on me."

"We had better be able to. If you fail us again we may not be so forgiving the next time."

The senior demon suddenly flamed out leaving the junior demon alone in the chamber. He had plans to make. Reuniting Christy with her sister without arousing suspicion was not going to be easy. But the benefits were well worth whatever risk was involved. Silently the demon shimmered out of the chamber to make the plans he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE

Phoebe came into the manor and closed the front door behind her. As she did Piper came out of the living room.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Piper asked. "Shouldn't you be at your new apartment?"

"I just thought I'd stop by and pick up a few things," said Phoebe. "If you don't mind. With the latest demon attacks I haven't had much of a chance to do any grocery shopping. Right now I have a bottle of mustard in the 'fridge and a half empty box of crackers in the cabinet. I was hoping I could pick up a few things to tide me over until I get a chance to run to the store."

"Well, I think that can be arranged. Can't have you getting your own apartment only to have you starve to death."

"Thanks. Where's Paige?"

"She said something about looking up something in the Book of Shadows."

"What is she looking up in the book?"

"Apparently nothing," said Paige coming down the stairs. "I couldn't find anything in the book about it at all."

"And just what might that be?" Piper asked. "You hadn't said a word about what you were looking for."

"Those three imposters we just vanquished," said Paige. "I was hoping to find something about them in the Book of Shadows but I can't find anything in the book that fits them."

"They were demons," said Phoebe. "And we vanquished them. Why are you interested in finding out about them?"

"Because they were able to use our powers," said Paige. "Doesn't that make you the least bit curious?"

"Well," said Piper, "Prue had telekinesis. And there have been other demons with the same power. Maybe they just had powers similar to ours."

"And the Oracle and Seer both had premonitions of the future," said Phoebe. "It just stands to reason that with all the magical beings out there that some would have powers similar to ours."

"But those three actually used the Power of Three," said Paige. "Isn't that just a bit suspicious? How could they be able to use the Power of Three? I thought only we could use the Power of Three?"

"Well, she does have a point," Phoebe said to Piper. "Not even those three blonde demons we fought a while back were able to duplicate the Power of Three. And it is kind of suspicious."

"What's suspicious?" asked Leo coming into the living room from the kitchen. "Piper I fixed the drain under the sink. You shouldn't have a problems with it now."

"Thanks, Leo," said Piper.

"So, what's so suspicious?" Leo asked.

"That three demons should be able to use the Power of Three," said Paige. "For the last four years or so you've kept telling me that only we can use the Power of Three and then suddenly three demons pop up and are able to use it."

"Technically they weren't demons," said Leo. "They were doppelgangers."

"What are doppelgangers?" Phoebe asked.

"Doppelgangers are magical beings with the ability to assume the form of any living creature they choose," said Leo.

"Kind of like shape shifters?" questioned Piper.

"They're more than just shape shifters," said Leo. "They also possess a rudimentary form of telepathy that allows them to tap into the minds of the people around them. This lets them blend in better with humans by knowing things the people they're impersonating know."

"So that's how they were able to convince us that one of them was Phoebe," said Paige.

"Well, it doesn't work as well on magical beings as it does on the innocent," said Leo. "That's why you were able to finally see through them. But, yeah, that's how they were able to blend in so well with you. But Paige does have a point. Even doppelgangers shouldn't have been able to use the Power of Three. Even their normal powers shouldn't have been a problem for the three of you."

"See there," Paige said Piper and Phoebe. "I knew there was something suspicious about it. And if they can do it once how do we know they won't try it again?"

"Because we vanquished them?" suggested Piper.

"Paige is right," said Leo. "Whoever was behind them might try again. And although it's never been an issue before there's no guarantee that the three of you would be immune to it. Especially if it's an evil Power of Three."

"Okay, so how were three demons able to use the Power of Three?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," said Leo. "No one has ever been able to duplicate it. Especially using it in conjunction with the real Power of Three. That should not be possible."

"Well, apparently it is," said Paige. "And I think we need to find out how they were able to do it so we can keep them from doing it again."

"She does have a point," said Piper. "If they did it once they might try to do it again."

"Isn't that what I just said?" questioned Leo, smiling.

"Don't get smart," said Piper. "The question is how do we go about learning how they were able to do it?"

"Well, we vanquished the doppelgangers leader," said Phoebe. "Wasn't he the one who was doing it?"

"Not necessarily," said Leo. "Doppelgangers usually work for someone else. Usually a more powerful demon. They rarely go out on their own. So if they were trying to replace the three of you they were probably doing it at the command of something a lot more powerful."

"Which means that whoever or whatever that power is it's still out there," said Paige.

"Exactly," said Leo.

"Which brings us back to our original question," said Piper. "How do we learn who's really behind it and how they did it?"

"There's one way to do it," said Leo. "An operation like that couldn't go on for long without word of it leaking out. Especially to other doppelgangers. If you could find one of them and get it to talk you might be able to find out who's behind it."

"So I guess we need to find us a doppelganger," said Piper.

"I'll check the Book of Shadows," said Paige. "I remember seeing something in there about them when I was looking through it earlier. I'll let you know what I find out."


	3. Chapter 3

TWO

"I think I found one," said Paige, holding the crystal over the map of San Francisco. "It didn't take long. According to the crystal it's in a building downtown."

"That looks like one of the government buildings," said Phoebe looking at the location where the crystal was indicating. "If I'm not mistaken that's the place where they issue marriage licenses."

"Why would a demon be at the licensing bureau?" Piper asked.

"That would depend on what human they were impersonating," said Leo. "Whichever demon has hired that doppelganger may have a particular mission in mind that involves marriage licenses. That's why the doppelganger would be there."

"And the human they're impersonating?" questioned Paige.

"Probably disposed of," said Leo. "They couldn't risk the human coming back and ruining their plans."

"So I guess we'll have to vanquish this doppelganger once we've learned what it has to tell us," said Piper.

"If it thinks you're going to vanquish it then it doesn't have any incentive to be honest with us," said Leo.

"You expect us to just let it go after it killed a human?" Piper asked.

"Piper, you can't save everyone," said Leo. "And finding out how demons were able to duplicate the Power of Three has to have top priority right now. You can always go after the doppelganger later if you want to."

"Why don't we just let him think we're going to let him go and then vanquish his butt once we have the information we need?" Paige asked.

"No, Leo's right," said Piper reluctantly. "One of the things that sets us apart from the demons is that people can trust our word. I guess this time we'll have to let one get away for the greater good."

"Isn't that my line?" Leo asked, smiling slightly. "I do recall mentioning that once or twice to you before."

"Okay, okay, stop gloating," said Piper. "You're right. Sometimes we have to let one scumbag go to get an even bigger scumbag. But that doesn't mean we can't scare the begeses out of it. Maybe get it to move on to something else."

"I guess throwing a little scare into him can't hurt," said Leo.

"What about Billy?" Phoebe asked. "What are we going to do about her? She'll want to come along to help and I really don't think she's ready to go up against a demon who's capable of doing something like this."

"I wouldn't worry about her too much," said Leo. "She said something about tracking down another lead about her sister. I think she's liable to be tied up for a while."

"So, what's our plan of action?" Paige asked. "We can't just go down to the license bureau and confront a demon in front of how many innocents."

"Well, it's nearly time for the office to close," said Piper. "Most government offices close at 5:00 p.m. That should leave only a few innocents around. Then we can follow this doppelganger out of the office if we have to."

"And what if it tries to shimmer away?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll have this," said Piper, picking up a vial from the countertop. "It's a doppelganger vanquishing potion. If it tries to shimmer away we'll just vanquish it before it can. Then all we have to do is find another one."

"Just be careful," said Leo. "Not all doppelgangers have the same powers. Chances are this one is low level but there's no guarantee of that."

"We'll be careful," said Piper. "I doubt even a doppelganger is willing to go up against the Charmed Ones especially after we just vanquished Zankou and the Nexus."

"Be careful all the same," said Leo. "There are still some pretty powerful demons out there. And there's no telling just how powerful the doppelganger you're going against really is."

"We will," said Piper. "Paige why don't you orb us to the license bureau. You have my curiosity up. I'd like to find out just who is powerful enough to duplicate our power so precisely."

Paige orbed them into an empty office in the building. Like most offices, even though this one was locked, opening it from the inside was easy. They peered out the slightly open door down the hallway toward the license bureau.

"I expected it to be a lot busier than this," said Paige. "I always imagined government offices busy until they actually closed."

"It depends on the time of month," said Paige.

"Oh, really," giggled Phoebe. "I wouldn't think that would have anything to do with it."

"Not that," said a slightly annoyed Paige. "Some days are busier than others. It can go in spurts. Some days you can be swamped with work other days you can have almost nothing to do. And I would imagine with an office like this certain times of the year would also be deader than others. This is the end of January. Not exactly the traditional time of year for a wedding."

"Well, it's five o'clock," said Phoebe. "Depending on how much closing they have to do our doppelganger should be coming out in a little bit."

"Any idea how we're going to identify which of the people in the office is the doppelganger?" Paige asked.

"I thought we'd just ask them," said Piper. "Come on. Let's go find out."

They left the office and walked up to the window where the licenses were being dispersed. A woman was standing at the window organizing some papers while another younger woman sat at a desk entering some information into a computer. A man was at the back of the office was busy filing some files into a filing cabinet.

"I'm sorry," said the woman at the window, "we close at five. If you want to come back at nine tomorrow we'll be glad to issue you a license then."

"Oh, we aren't here to get a license, honey," said Piper, holding up the potion vial. "We're looking for some information and if we don't get it I'll probably end up using this."

The woman looked at Piper like she didn't know what she was talking about. The man, overhearing the conversation, looked up from his filing cabinet wondering what was going on at the window. The young woman sitting at the desk, however, was a different story. She looked up at the window and a look of fear came over her face. She glanced at the girls and then at her two co-workers, then immediately got of from her desk and headed into a back office.

"Well, I'd say we found who we came looking for," said Piper. "Come on before she gets away."

They left the woman standing at the window and hurried down a corridor to their right. When they turned the corner of the next corridor they found themselves alone.

"Paige, orb us out behind that office," said Piper. "If we're lucky we'll catch the doppelganger before it can get away."

Paige orbed them into a room behind the office where they had just been. The woman who had run from the office was busy unlocking a door that presumably led out of the building. She turned and looked at the girls with fear in her eyes.

"Don't hurt me," she pleaded. "I'm just doing what I was told. I don't want any trouble."

"Well, that's certainly different," said Piper. "Okay, we'll make a deal with you. You tell us what we want to know and we'll let you go."

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know just please don't hurt me."

"Well, this is certainly different," said Phoebe. "A cooperative demon."

"I'll tell you whatever you need to know just don't hurt me," the doppelganger kept repeating.


	4. Chapter 4

THREE

"Okay, okay, enough all ready," said Piper, putting the potion away, "we aren't going to hurt you. We just want some information."

"It wasn't my doing," pleaded the demon. "I was only doing as I was ordered. I had nothing to do with the human I replaced. I was only doing as I was told."

"Okay, we understand that," said Paige. "We aren't here about that. We need some information and we thought you could help us."

"You don't want to kill me?" questioned the woman. "You aren't here to vanquish me?"

"Not today, sweetheart," said Piper. "We want to know about three doppelgangers who were impersonating us. We want to know who was behind it."

"Impersonating you?" questioned the doppelganger. "Who are you?"

"You don't know who we are but you thought we were here to vanquish you?" Phoebe questioned. "That doesn't make any sense."

"You had the vanquishing potion," said the doppelganger. "I just assumed . . . ."

"What's your name?" Paige asked.

"Zyoff," said the doppelganger.

"Well, Zyoff," said Piper, "we're the Charmed Ones. And recently three of your friends impersonated us. We vanquished them but we need to know who was behind it."

"I don't know," said Zyoff. "They weren't my friends. I was very young when they were chosen. Three, no four, older females. Chosen by a man in dark gray robes. A very old human male."

"Four?" questioned Phoebe. "He picked four females? But there were only three of them impersonating us."

"He initially only took three," said Zyoff. "About three years later he returned for another female. I never did learn why he wanted the females. Only that he was very particular about which ones he wanted."

"When did he come for these females?" Paige asked.

"About six or seven years ago," said Zyoff. "I remember it was about the same time that I heard that the Underworld was having trouble with you, the Charmed Ones."

"Wait a minute," Phoebe said. "You mean that just after we got our powers this mystery man came here and chose three female doppelgangers?"

"I guess so," said Zyoff. "All I know is that Kannor said that the Charmed Ones had finally come. He said the man needed three females. He chose the ones he wanted and they left. I never saw the females again."

"Kannor?" questioned Piper.

"Kannor is one of the leaders of our clan," said Zyoff. "He was vanquished several years later."

"And this man in the robes came back three years later for another female?" questioned Paige.

"Yes," said Zyoff. "The man came back and said that one of the females had died and he needed another one. That's all I know."

"Piper," said Phoebe, "he came back three years later. About the same time Prue died."

"Yeah, that little fact didn't escape my attention," said Piper. "But how did three or four doppelgangers gain the ability to use our powers? And who is this mysterious man in dark gray robes? I'll bet if we find him we'll find who's behind all this."

"Do you have any idea who the man in dark robes is?" Paige asked Zyoff.

"No, no idea at all," said Zyoff. "We weren't told his name. Only that he needed the females for some kind of experiment. And he paid dearly for them. You said if I told you what I know you'd let me go. I've told you everything I know."

"Okay, we keep our word," said Piper. "But we don't want to see you around here again. If we do we'll use the vanquishing potion. So you'd better move on to something else while we're feeling generous."

"But I can't," said Zyoff. "This is my assignment. It's my first assignment. If I fail at this I'll be punished. Ad what am I going to tell David? He won't understand."

"David?" questioned Phoebe.

"David Post, my boyfriend," said Zyoff.

"You're boyfriend?" questioned Piper. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Well, yes," said Zyoff. "I was supposed to act like a normal human. Normal human's have boyfriends so I got a boyfriend."

"And his name is David Post," said Paige.

"Yes," said Zyoff. "We've been seeing each other for a few weeks now. He has no idea what I am and he's never going to understand if I just disappear. I can't tell him right now because he works nights at the hospital and he's asleep right now."

"Not my problem, lady," said Piper. "If you don't disappear today you won't be around later, got it?"

"Y . . . yes," said Zyoff. "I got it."

"Good," said Piper. "Now, we have to track down a man in gray robes. So toddle off now and go do whatever it is doppelgangers do."

Zyoff hurriedly unlocked the door and rushed out of it.

"Well, at least we have something," said Paige. "A man in gray robes. How many men in gray robes could there be?"

"Oh, just every male demon in the Underworld, that's all," said Piper. "It's strange though."

"What is?" Phoebe asked.

"David Post," said Piper. "When I was in the hospital with Arroyo fever the tech who drew my blood was named David Post."

"Well now that's odd," said Paige. "Remember when I was in the hospital from the vampire attack? He was the same one who drew my blood. Real nice kid, too."

"Okay, let's get home," said Phoebe. "We need to talk to Leo. I don't think it's a coincidence that you had blood drawn by the same guy and we just had demons able to use our powers. Maybe Leo can help us figure out what's going on."

Paige immediately orbed them all back to the manor


	5. Chapter 5

FOUR

"And you think there's some kind of connection?" Leo asked.

"It makes sense," said Phoebe. "And we all know that our powers are passed through our blood. What if someone got hold of our blood and used it to give our powers to those doppelgangers."

"I don't see how that's possible," said Leo. "You saw what happened to Dr. Williamson when he was accidentally injected with your blood. It drove him insane and it ended up killing him."

"Yeah, but you said that was because he was a mortal," said Piper. "You said he wasn't ready for our powers and that's why he was driven insane from it. These doppelgangers are magical creatures. They would be better equipped to deal with our magical blood."

"Yes, but not with your power," said Leo. "Doppelgangers are really considered very low level for demons. They couldn't handle the potency of the magic in your blood."

"They could if it or they were altered in some way," said Phoebe.

"Well, yes," said Leo, "but it wouldn't make much sense to alter your blood. It would alter the magic in it and it wouldn't be useable for duplicating your powers."

"But what about altering the doppelgangers?" questioned Paige. "Maybe whoever this man in gray robes is found a way to alter them so they could take the blood. That would explain how they could duplicate our power."

"I think you're grasping at straws," said Leo. "You're talking about a lot of trouble and expense just to duplicate your powers. There are easier ways to do that."

"So how do you explain that doppelgangers were trying to replace us and the same med tech who drew blood from both Paige and me is dating a doppelganger?" Piper asked.

"I can't," said Leo. "Maybe it's just coincidence."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I guess not," said Leo. "But what connection does this David Post have with demons trying to duplicate your powers?"

"We don't know," said Piper. "But we're going to find out. Zyoff said he works nights at the hospital. Paige is going to orb us there tonight and we're going to have a little chat with him. Maybe he can give us a lead on who this man in gray robes is."

"Just be careful," said Leo. "If this is a coincidence you don't want to give away that you're witches. He could just be a med tech who happened to draw blood from both of you. Just go slow and easy."

"We will," said Piper. "I remember him, too. And Paige is right. He's a real nice kid. All we want to do is find out if he knows anything about this man in gray robes."

"Oh, yeah, that's not the least bit suspicious," said Leo, smiling slightly. "Just take it slow. You don't want to spook him."

"We won't spook him," said Phoebe. "We're just going to talk to him."

"Well, if I remember correctly," said Paige, "the night shift begins at eleven o'clock at the hospital. So I guess we should wait until about midnight or so."

"Good idea," said Piper. "I guess I'll get us some dinner while we're waiting. Paige can orb us in when we're ready to go."

"I forgot how dead this place could be at night," said Piper.

"Only down here in the labs," said Paige. "Upstairs in the emergency room I'll bet it's a different story."

"Well, the directory said the labs were down this hall," said Phoebe. "We should find David in there. Or at least he'll be there eventually. All we have to do is wait for him to come down here."

"Maybe not as long as you might think," said Piper. "I think there's someone in the lab down the hall right now. If it's not David I'll bet they can tell us where he is."

"Well, let's get this over with," said Paige. "It might be hard to explain if we were found down here. Only the staff are supposed to be down here especially this time of night."

They walked over to the door leading into the lab and looked inside. In the back of the room was a young man who was apparently washing his hands. The room looked like a normal laboratory with equipment that the girls couldn't identify. They all recognized David Post as the man washing his hands. They looked around and walked into the room.

"Hello, David," said Piper. "It's been a long time."

Post spun around obviously startled at the sound of Piper's voice.

"Oh, you startled me," he said. "I'm sorry but only staff are allowed down here. If you're looking for someone the nurse at the night desk can help you find them."

"We're looking for you, David," said Paige.

"Paige, isn't it?" Post questioned. "Paige Matthews. Well, it has been a long time."

"You remember me," said Paige. "I'm flattered."

"And Piper Halliwell, isn't it?" questioned Post. "And your sister, Phoebe."

"You remember all of us?" Phoebe asked. "You have a really good memory."

"I always remember the nice ones," he said. "You said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," said Piper, looking around the lab. "We were just wondering what you did with the blood you drew from us when we were here?"

"You came all the way down here this time of night to ask that?" Post said, drying his hands on a towel. "That seems like an odd thing to be curious about."

"It's kind of important, David," said Paige. "We just need to know what you do with the blood you draw for the tests and things."

"It's disposed of," said David. "Just like all hazardous material."

"Our blood is considered hazardous material?" questioned Phoebe.

"All tissue is," said David. "Especially blood. Most human diseases are transmitted in the blood so we have some very specific protocols about how to deal with it."

"And just how do you dispose of it?" Paige asked.

"It's all sealed into containers and we have a hazardous disposal company that removes it," said Post. "I'm not sure exactly what they do with it but I'm sure they have special protocols they have to use to dispose of it as well. The law is very specific about how to dispose of hazardous material."

"So you wouldn't be selling our blood to someone?" questioned Piper. "Maybe to make a little money on the side?"

"Of course not," said Post. "In the first place, no one is going to buy it. In the second place the law prohibits me doing anything like that."

"So there's no way someone else could get hold of our blood?" questioned Phoebe.

"Of course not," said Post. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're the one supplying our blood to them," said Piper. "The only question is, why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Post said. "I think you guys better get out of here before I call security."

Piper responded by raising her hands and freezing Post where he stood.


	6. Chapter 6

FIVE

"Piper, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"He's lying," said Piper. She walked over to a table and picked up an envelope. She showed the envelope to Phoebe and Paige. Written across the face of the envelope was the word "Kumak". "I saw this when we came in. I found it kind of odd that our Mr. David Post would have an envelope addressed to Kumak."

"Kumak," said Phoebe. "I remember that name. Cole mentioned him."

"Yeah he did," said Paige. "Wasn't he some kind of alchemist?"

"More importantly," said Piper, "Cole said that he was an alchemist who was trying to learn the secret to cloning witches and turning their clones evil."

"But Cole also said he had never been able to perfect that," said Phoebe.

"So maybe he figured out something else," said Piper. "Like using our blood to give doppelgangers our powers. It would also explain the man in gray robes that Zyoff told us about. Remember Kreegan? He said he still wore the traditional robes of an alchemist. Maybe this Kumak does, too."

"Well, there's one way to find out," said Phoebe.

Piper moved her hand and Post's head unfroze. He glanced around unable to move and then looked at the girls.

"What's going on?" he asked. "What have you done to me?"

"Okay, David," said Piper, holding up the envelope, "let's cut through the crap. We know you're working for Kumak and we know who he is. What we want to know is did you give him the blood you drew from us?"

"David, please," said Phoebe. "You really don't know how dangerous Kumak can be. If you're working for him you could be in real danger. We aren't after you. We want him. Just tell us where he is, please."

"I . . . I don't know," said Post. "All I know is he asks me to get him blood samples from certain patients from time to time. And he pays really well for them, too."

Piper ripped the envelope open and found a sealed vial inside filled with blood. On the vial was written the name "Tabitha Simmons".

"Is this for him?" Piper asked.

"Yes," said Post. "He said he needed her blood for some experiment he's doing. I didn't think I was hurting anything. He simply told me that he needed specific blood for his experiments. We just get rid of the stuff anyway so I figured it wouldn't hurt to sell it to him."

"How are you supposed to get the blood to him?" Paige asked.

"He sends someone by to pick it up," said Post. "They test it and when they're satisfied it's the blood they want he pays me. Then he pays me and takes the blood. That's all I know."

"What time is he supposed to be here?" Piper asked.

"Any time," said Post. "He just said he'd come by tonight to pick it up. He just appears. Then he takes the blood and leaves."

"Well, apparently Kumak has at least one apprentice working with him," said Phoebe. "The question is how do we find out where Kumak is? I don't think the guy who comes here to pick up the blood is going to lead us to him."

"Maybe he will," said Paige. "Piper, give me that vial."

"What do you have in mind?" Piper asked.

"We take some of the blood with us," said Paige. "Then when whoever comes for it picks it up we can just scry for it. Once we locate where the blood is we'll know where Kumak's lab is."

"And what if he has his laboratory protected?" Phoebe asked. "Remember Kreegan had his lab protected. If Kumak has his lab protected the same way the scrying may not work."

"And I'm willing to bet this is the blood of another witch who's in the hospital right now," said Piper. "I don't want to risk Kumak getting his hands on any more witch's blood."

"What would you suggest?" Paige asked.

Piper unfroze David.

"Okay, listen," she said. "You seem like a nice kid. We need your help."

"Okay," said David. "Are you going to tell my boss?"

"Not if you stop selling the blood," said Phoebe. "It's too dangerous and you shouldn't be doing it. If you promise to forget about your little side business we won't tell your boss."

"Okay, deal," said David. "What kind of help do you need?"

"We need another vial of blood," said Piper. "And we need another vial labeled with the name Tabitha Simmons."

"I can do that," said David.

"We'll wait until Kumak's assistant tests the blood," said Piper. "Then I'll freeze him and we'll switch the vials. That way he thinks he's getting the real thing but he won't get out with the real blood. Then when he takes the blood back to Kumak we can scry for it like Paige suggested. That way if the scrying works we can track it to wherever Kumak is. If he has his lab protected like Kreegan did we don't have to worry about him getting any more witch's blood."

"He won't be happy when he discovers it isn't the right blood," said David.

"Don't worry about him," said Phoebe. "We won't let him harm you. Besides, if this works he'll be much too busy with us to worry about you."

"Paige, go get the crystal and the map," said Piper. "That way if Kumak discovers the switch and decides to send his assistant back we'll be here to protect him."

"You can't be here when he gets here," said David. "If anyone else is here he won't stop."

"We'll wait in the next room," said Piper. "He'll never know we're here."

"What are you guys?" David asked.

"David," said Phoebe as Paige left the room to orb back to the manor, "it's best if you don't know. In fact, once this is over, it's best if you just forget all about this and that we were ever here."

"You know," said David. "Maybe you're right."

"Got him," said Paige as the crystal came to rest on the map of San Francisco. "He's on the outskirts of the city. I think there are some caves out that way. I used to have a friend in college who would go spelunking on the weekends out there."

"That seems like a strange place to set up a lab," said Phoebe. "If people go spelunking there he'd risk being discovered."

"Not if he has it protected somehow," said Piper. "Maybe some kind of illusion covering the entrance to it."

"Or if the only way in or out is by orbing or something like that," offered Paige. "Which could explain why he doesn't have it protected. We'd better get there quick before he finds out the blood isn't witch's blood and he comes here looking for revenge."

The three left the laboratory heading for a private place to orb from.

"Well, he certainly has this place well stocked," said Phoebe as they looked around the cavern Paige had orbed them to. "This looks like those laboratories in the old mad scientist movies."

"It kind of reminds me of Kreegan's lab," said Piper. "He seems to have a lot of the same type of equipment."

"Well, this is where the crystal said the blood was brought," said Paige. "But I don't see anyone else here. So what's our next move."

"Look around," said Piper. "Maybe we'll find something that will give us a lead."

The girls began to look around the lab. Most of the papers they found were written in some strange language that was made up of symbols and runes. Paige speculated that it was some type of code Kumak used to keep his experiments from being deciphered.

"Well," said Piper after they had searched the entire cavern, "I'm not finding anything that could be of help. Nothing in here is written in any language I've even heard of."

"Perhaps because it's not written in a traditional language. That language is the traditional language used by alchemists. It's quite old and outside of alchemists there are very few who even know the language."

They girls turned to see an older man wearing dark gray robes standing at the entrance to the chamber. Standing next to him were four demons.


	7. Chapter 7

SIX

"Kumak, I presume," said Piper.

"Guilty as charged," said Kumak, bowing slightly. "I suppose I should feel honored. It has been a long time since I had any visitors. And the infamous Charmed Ones no less. This is quite an honor."

"You know who we are?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course," said Kumak. "I'm very well acquainted with you. I have been for many years."

"We should kill them," said one of the demons. "They are the Charmed Ones. They have been a pain to us for far too long."

"Not so fast," said Kumak. "They went to all the trouble to track me down. I'm a bit curious why. By the way, just how did you track me down? I went to a great deal of trouble to find a location that would not be suspect."

"We have our methods," said Paige. "You don't really expect us to give away our secrets, do you?"

"I suppose not," said Kumak. "No more than I would give away mine. But it does beg the question of why you are here."

"We want to know why you gave three doppelgangers our powers," said Piper.

"Well, you have discovered that have you?" questioned Kumak. "I must really applaud your ingenuity. I hadn't thought that could be traced back to me. No one knew what I wanted the doppelgangers for. The fact that you've been able to piece that together is a great testament to your ingenuity."

"Okay, enough of the admiration," said Piper. "We want to know why you were trying to replace us. And just how you were able to do it. We know you used our blood to do it but just how were you able to do it?"

"Oh, I'm afraid discussing the method would be much too complicated for a layman to understand," said Kumak. "Let's just say I found a way to allow blood from one individual to bond with certain individuals of a particular genetic makeup. Finding just the right individuals for your blood was particularly difficult. Especially considering they were doppelgangers. That particular point was a requirement."

"Requirement for what?" Phoebe asked. "It sounds like you were hired to duplicate us."

"Interesting choice of words," said Kumak. "That's exactly what I was hired to do. And the person who hired me was very specific that I use doppelgangers. He literally wanted you replaced."

"He who?" Piper asked.

"What, you aren't interested in how I was able to duplicate your powers?" Kumak. "How I was able to allow doppelgangers to use the vaunted Power of Three? I dare say there isn't another alchemist alive or dead who could have accomplished that little feat."

"Yeah, we know all about you," said Phoebe. "How you have been trying for decades to clone witches and turn the clones evil. I suppose this is a by-product of your experiments."

"Hardly a by-product," said Kumak. "It's the culmination of it. You see I found that cloning witches is not that simple. In fact, I've come to the conclusion that it cannot be guaranteed with any degree of accuracy. In all of my experiments yours are the only ones that have ever been viable. I believe it's because of your power levels. Other witches just aren't powerful enough to allow the necessary bonding required to make viable clones."

"Yeah, that's all fascinating," said Piper. "We want to know who hired you to duplicate us."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," said Kumak. "Confidentiality you understand."

"Yeah, this isn't exactly an attorney-client relationship," said Piper. "And when it comes to duplicating us and then trying to kill us I couldn't care less about your confidentiality with your clients. You're going to tell us who hired you or things are going to start getting ugly real fast."

"Let us kill them," the first demon said. "I know these witches. They won't quit until they get what they came here for. Better that we should dispose of them now and be rid of them permanently."

Piper suddenly raised her hands and the demon exploded into a thousand black shards that evaporated away almost immediately.

"I've had enough of him," said Piper. "Now unless you other three want to suffer the same fate as your friend there I would suggest you move on."

The three demons looked at Piper and then at each other. Then in unison they all shimmered out of the chamber.

"That wasn't very sociable," said Kumak. "It was very expensive hiring them."

"Maybe you should ask for your money back," said Paige.

"I'm through being sociable," said Piper. "I want to know who hired you to duplicate us and I want to know now."

"Or what?" questioned Kumak. "You'll blow me up like you did our friend a moment ago?" He held up his hand. "Unfortunately this ring I'm wearing makes me immune to your powers. A little insurance policy I took out when my employer hired me for this little job. I knew that eventually you'd come looking for me and I decided I wasn't about to go the way that so many demons who have faced you have gone."

"You really think that's the only way I have to hurt you?" Piper questioned. "I've been doing this for almost eight years and in that time I've learned a thing or two."

She turned and faced one of the tables in the chamber. The table was filled with beakers and bottles and a whole assortment of things that she could only guess at. One bottle in particular sat over what looked like a Bunsen burner and the liquid that filled it half-way was at a slow boil. Without batting an eye she raised her hands and the bottle exploded sending the liquid all over the table.

"Are you insane?" Kumak screamed. "Have you any idea just how dangerous that was? That particular elixir is extremely unstable until it's completed. You could have killed us all."

"So, your ring doesn't protect you from all harm," said Piper. "Now, do I get a name or should I start blowing up other things?"

"I told you," said Kumak, "I can't tell you. The confidentiality of my clientele . . . ."

"I don't care about your confidentiality," said Piper. "If you don't give me a name right now I'm going to start blowing things up and I'm not going to be particular about it."

She made a casual movement of her right hand and another bottle exploded.

"I'd do as she asks," said Phoebe. "When she gets like this no one can talk any sense into her."

"Okay, okay," said Kumak. "Some of that stuff is very expensive and hard to replace. I'll tell you who it was."

"Fine," said Piper. "Who hired you to duplicate us?"

"His name was Rowe," said Kumak. "Brendan Rowe."


	8. Chapter 8

SEVEN

"That's impossible," said Phoebe.

"Oh, I assure you it's quite possible," said Kumak. "I have quite an extensive list of clientele. Mr. Rowe is only one warlock I've assisted over the years."

"Phoebe's right," said Piper. "It couldn't be Brendan."

"You know this Brendan Rowe?" Paige asked.

"Yes," said Piper. "He was one of three brothers we met just after we got our powers. They were supposed to be the evil Power of Three."

"Only Brendan didn't want anything to do with it," said Phoebe. "He ended up vanquishing his two brothers and then he joined the priesthood to prevent himself from becoming a warlock."

"I can't speak to those events," said Kumak. "All I can tell you is that about eight years ago he came to me and hired me to duplicate the three of you. Of course at the time I was hired to duplicate the eldest one. When she died there was an unfortunate side affect of the process that I hadn't foreseen. Because they were linked through your sister's blood, when she died, so did the doppelganger I used to duplicate her."

"So why didn't we die when we vanquished the other three doppelgangers?" Paige asked.

"Because they were created from your blood, not the other way around," said Kumak. "They got their power from you. When that power was suddenly interrupted, it affected her in the same way, but it would hardly work in reverse."

"So you went back and got another doppelganger to duplicate me," said Paige.

"Oh, not initially," said Kumak. "I hadn't been hired to duplicate you. Only the original three sisters. I returned for the fourth one when Rowe returned and paid me to duplicate you. He said something about wanting the full Power of Three. Something about replacing what had been lost."

"When he had vanquished his two brothers," said Piper. "That doesn't make any sense. The last we saw Brendan he was taking his vows to be a priest. He wanted nothing to do with his birthright."

"I don't understand how becoming a priest would prevent him from turning into a warlock," said Paige.

"Well, he never really explained that to us, either," said Phoebe. "All he said was that once he became a priest he wouldn't have to worry about ever becoming a warlock again."

"Okay, we know who," said Piper. "The question now is why."

"I'm afraid I can't answer that one," said Kumak. "I've never concerned myself with the whys of those who employ me. To find out what his motivations are I'm afraid you'll have to ask him."

"That's exactly what we intend to do," said Piper. "But before we leave there's a little unfinished business we have to attend to. We want the rest of our blood you used to create our doubles."

"I'm not sure I could do that," said Kumak. "Acquiring the blood was very expensive. I've expended a great amount of time, money, and effort to acquire your blood."

Piper just raised her hands and the wall next to Kumak suddenly exploded. He instinctively raised his arms to protect himself from the flying debris.

"Okay, okay," said Kumak, "it's in the cabinet on the far side of the cavern. It's in a false compartment in the bottom."

Paige walked over and opened the cabinet. She checked the bottom and found the false compartment. When she lifted the lid off the compartment she found quite a few vials of blood, each carefully labeled.

"Looks like he has more than just ours," said Paige, putting the vials into a bag she found lying on the floor. "It looks like he has three or four dozen vials of blood all from different witches."

"Well, we're taking it all," said Piper. "And I suggest you find something else to experiment on. I don't like the idea of you trying to clone any witches, not just us."

"As I said," said Kumak, "cloning witches has proved more problematic than I originally thought. And I doubt that I would have any better luck in the future."

"Good," said Piper. "I don't want to have to come back here again."

"Oh, one other thing," said Phoebe. "David Post. The kid you've been getting your blood from. We want you to leave him alone. He's just a kid and we don't want you taking you anger at loosing us out on him."

"He's hardly a consideration," said Kumak. "He was simply a supplier. Not the first time I've lost a supplier. Besides I can hardly hold a mortal responsible for the actions of the Charmed Ones. You have nothing to be concerned with. I have no interest in him."

"Make sure it stays that way," said Piper. She glanced around and saw some large books sitting on a shelf against one wall. She raised her hands and the books suddenly exploded into a thousand pieces. "I imagine that will put a crimp in your experiments. And if we find you're trying to recreate us again we'll be back. And your ring won't stop us."

"Those journals contained dozens of experiments I've completed over the decades," said Kumak. "It will take me years to reconstruct it."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me," said Piper. "Just remember what we said. You try duplicating us again and we'll be back."

"You've made that perfectly clear," said Kumak.

"Come on, Paige," said Piper. "Get us back to the manor. We have to find Brendan and find out why he's trying to duplicate us."

Paige orbed the three of them back to the manor.

"That certainly doesn't sound like the Brendan you encountered seven years ago," said Leo.

"You know about him?" Phoebe asked.

"You forget," said Leo. "I've watched over you your entire lives. When you became involved with a warlock I watched over you very closely. There was no way to determine what was going to happen. Especially with the Rowe Coven."

"What do you know about the Rowe Coven?" Piper asked.

"It was headed by their father, Charles Rowe," said Leo. "He believed that his sons were the fulfillment of a prophecy from the tenth century. A prophecy that said they would be the most powerful warlocks in history. The evil Power of Three. Of course, that all ended when his two oldest sons, Greg and Paul were vanquished. I understand he didn't take it very well."

"But that doesn't explain why Brendan would want Kumak to duplicate us," said Phoebe.

"Afraid I can't address that," said Leo. "When the two oldest brothers were vanquished and Brendan entered the priesthood they were no longer a threat. The Elders stopped watching them so closely."

""Well, it appears they were still more of a threat than anyone thought," said Paige. "If Brendan had been successful it would have altered the balance of power between good and evil."

"Can't argue with that," said Leo. "But I still can't explain why Brendan would change his mind. I checked on him for a while after he entered the priesthood and he seemed sincere. He had given up all interest in anything supernatural."

"Then I think it's about time we asked him," said Piper. "And find out why he wants us dead after we saved his life."

"Okay, but if that was seven years ago how are you going to find him now?" Paige asked. "There's no telling where he may have moved to since then."

"Father Austin might know," suggested Phoebe. "He was the one who sponsored Brendan into the seminary. Brendan looked up to him like a father, no pun intended. If anyone knows where Brendan is I'll bet father Austin knows."

"It's kind of late now," said Piper. "We'll go over to the church the first thing in the morning and see if Father Austin knows where Brendan was assigned."


	9. Chapter 9

EIGHT

The girls walked into the Catholic Church the next morning. Being a weekday the church was all but deserted. They found only a single woman in the church who seemed to be cleaning.

"I remember just after we got our powers," said Piper. "I saw this program on TV telling how witches were evil and was convinced that if I entered one I'd be struck down with lightning."

"How far we've come since then," said Phoebe. "It doesn't seem to have changed much since we were here last."

"Churches don't really change all that much," said Paige. "People like familiarity in the places where they worship. It's comfortable for them."

"Well, we came here to ask Father Austin if he knew where Brendan was," said Piper. "Maybe the cleaning woman knows where he is."

They walked up to the woman who was busy wiping down the altar. As the girls walked up to her she turned and smiled at them.

"Hello," said the woman.

"Hi," said Phoebe. "We were looking for Father Austin. Can you tell us if he's around right now?"

"Yes, he's in his office," said the woman. "I think he's working on his sermon for Sunday right now."

"Do you think he'd mind if we stopped in?" Piper asked. "We haven't seen him in a few years and we'd like to say hello."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be okay," said the woman. "Father Austin never turns people away. It's right down the hall, the first door on the right."

"Thank you," said Phoebe. "We appreciate it."

They walked down the hall and found the door the woman had indicated. A sign on the door indicated it was the office. Piper reached up and knocked on the door. From inside the room a man said, "come in". She opened the door and the girls walked into the office.

"Father Austin?" questioned Piper of the man behind the desk. "The woman out front said it would be okay if we came in."

"Certainly," said the priest, rising from the desk. "I'm always available to parishioners. What can I do for you?"

"Actually," said Piper, "we were looking for Brendan Rowe. We're friends of his and we were hoping you might be able to tell us where he was."

"He's out back at the moment," said Father Austin. "He likes to spend a lot of time in the garden. He says it helps relax him."

"You mean he's at this church?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, of course," said Father Austin. "He was assigned here right after his ordination. In fact, he made a special request to be assigned here. You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Oh, well, we were here seven years ago when he was ordained," said Piper.

"Of course, the Halliwell sisters," said Father Austin. "I should have recognized you. He has spoken of you often. He's quite fond of you."

"Really?" questioned Phoebe. "We didn't' know that."

"Oh yes," said Father Austin. "He was very appreciative of the help you gave him with his brothers. Dreadful business. He's often said that if it wasn't for you he wouldn't have been able to resist the evil that was his birthright."

"He said that?" said Piper nervously. "I don't think we really did that much."

"Not from the way he talks," said Father Austin. "He has said on many occasions that you saved his life."

"We just wanted to stop by and see how he was doing," said Phoebe. "You said he was in the garden?"

"Yes," said Father Austin. "Just continue on down the hallway to the door at the end. Turn to your right. You can't miss him."

"Thank you, Father," said Piper.

They followed Father Austin's directions and found Brendan on his hands and knees in the garden. He was busy planting some flowers and was humming a song to himself. As the girls walked up to him he turned and saw them.

"Well, what a surprise," he said, wiping the dirt from his hands and standing up. The girls immediately noticed the priest's collar he was wearing. "It's been a very long time. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Hello, Brendan," said Phoebe. "How are you doing?"

"Couldn't be better," he replied. "Since you were last here I've really been at peace. Where's Prue? I would have thought she would have come with you."

"Prue died about four years ago," said Piper. "She died fighting the Source."

"I'm sorry," said Brendan crossing himself. "I'll be sure to say a prayer and light a candle for her. She helped save my life."

"Brendan, this is Paige Matthews, our half sister," said Phoebe. "She's half White Lighter."

"A pleasure to meet you," said Brendan, shaking Paige's hand. "Half White Lighter? I never knew there were any of those."

"I think I'm about the only one," said Paige. "They tell me you used to be a warlock."

"Used to be being the operative term," said Brendan. "And if it weren't for them I probably would still be. Or I'd be dead. I owe them more than I could ever repay."

"Then maybe you could clear up something for us," said Piper.

"Anything," said Brendan. "Whatever I can do to help you."

"Why did you hire an alchemist to duplicate our powers?" Piper asked.

"What are you talking about?" Brendan asked. "I've never had any dealings with an alchemist. I couldn't risk it. You know how badly I wanted out of that life. I did everything I could to get out of it. It's why I became a priest. So I'd never have to worry about it again."

"That's not what our information is," said Phoebe. "Recently we had three doppelgangers come after us. Doppelgangers who were able to use our powers, including the Power of Three. After we vanquished them we backtracked them to an alchemist name Kumak. He had used our blood to give them our powers. He told us that you had hired him almost eight years ago to duplicate our powers."

"That ridiculous," said Brendan. "I've heard of Kumak but I've never met him. And I would never have hired him. Not for anything, let alone to duplicate your powers. In fact, that was about the time I left my family to get away from their evil influence."

"Kumak sounded very convincing," said Paige. "And I don't think he would lie to us."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you," said Brendan. "I don't know Kumak. And I certainly wouldn't hire anyone to hurt you."

"Well, looks like Kumak must have lied to us," said Piper. "I think we need to pay Mr. Kumak another visit and this time get the truth out of him. Let's find out who hired him to replace what was lost."

"What did you say?" Brendan questioned.

"Kumak said that the person who hired him wanted the full Power of Three," said Phoebe. "To replace what had been lost."

"Oh my," said Brendan. "I think know who did this."

"You do?" Paige asked. "Who did it?"

"My father," said Brendan. "Charles Rowe."


	10. Chapter 10

NINE

"Are you saying your father hired Kumak to replace us?" Piper asked.

"Well, I don't know for sure," said Brendan. "But from what you said it sounds like him. Just after I took my vows as a priest he paid me a visit. He was furious when he discovered Greg and Paul were dead. He said he blamed you for it. And he swore he'd get back what had been lost."

"Why would he blame them?" Paige asked. "From what they said the only way to vanquish them was you stabbing them with an athame."

"That's right," said Brendan. "But he said my brothers could have brought me back to the coven. He said if it wasn't for their interference they would have."

"But you had all ready decided to leave," said Phoebe. "That's why you were becoming a priest."

"He felt that my brothers could change my mind," said Brendan. "In fact, they actually told him I had changed my mind. Then I met you and you stopped me from going back. He said I couldn't help myself. That I was just following the weak nature of my human half. He said that without your interference my warlock half would have won out."

"But Kumak was very specific," said Piper. "He said that Brendan Rowe hired him."

"He must have started going by that name after my brothers died," said Brendan.

"Why would he do that?" Phoebe asked.

"Because that's his name," said Brendan. "Charles Brendan Rowe. Senior. I was named after him. I've just always gone by Brendan to distinguish me from my father."

"So your father hired Kumak to steal our powers and replace the evil Power of Three," said Piper.

"It sounds like it," said Brendan. "And I know my father did know Kumak. They had some dealings before I was born. As far as I know he never had any dealings with Kumak after I was born. At least not until now."

"Well, it looks like he hired Kumak to replace us," said Phoebe. "Unfortunately for him we vanquished the doppelgangers. Which means he'll probably try again. So we need to find him."

"So you can vanquish him," said Brendan.

"Brendan, we don't want to," said Phoebe. "But he's a warlock. You of all people know what that means. If we don't stop him he'll probably just go on killing witches. Not to mention how many innocents he may have killed and will go on killing."

"I know," said Brendan. "I've resigned myself to the fact that it will eventually happen. I may no longer be a warlock but I know he revels in it. He always had."

"There's something I don't understand," said Paige. "How does becoming a priest keep you from being a warlock? I mean, I didn't think your job made any difference in whether you were a warlock. No offense, but being a priest is just like any other job. I don't understand how it protects you?"

"Well, from one point of view it is simply a job," said Brendan. "But it's much more than that. I learned when I was young that the only way to suppress my evil nature was to devote myself totally to good. In that respect the priesthood is much more than just a job. I had to devote myself totally to good and I couldn't be distracted by anything. Not even a family. As a priest I don't have to worry about being married or having children. I can devote myself totally to God and not have to worry about anything distracting me from that."

"So by being a priest you can suppress your evil half?" Paige asked.

"Oh, it's much more than that," said Brendan. "The moment I took my vows it bound my evil side. Much like you would bind someone's powers with a potion. My vows were the outwardly manifestation of my devotion to the church. As long as I keep those vows my warlock half is bound and can never affect me again."

"So just devote yourself to good and your warlock nature is bound, is that it?" Piper asked.

"Yes," said Brendan. "But it must be a total devotion. Much more total than most people ever devote to anything. In a manner of speaking I literally will my evil nature to be bound. If I ever willingly violate even one of my priestly vows it proves my devotion is not complete and my warlock half will be released. For the past seven years I've been able to keep my vows. I plan to for the rest of my life."

"So I guess that only leaves one question," said Piper. "Will you help us find your father?"

"I've taken many specific vows," said Brendan. "A vow of poverty, celibacy, obedience. And the tenants of my faith dictate that I cannot deliberately cause harm to another human being. Almost every day I hear the confessions of my parishioners. And I give them absolution for their sins.

"If I tell you where my father can be found I know what you're going to do. You'll go there and you'll vanquish him. You'll kill him. I don't believe there is any malice in you. You're just doing what you were destined to do. Protect the innocent."

"So will you help us?" Phoebe asked.

"If I tell you where to find him," said Brendan, "I will have to accept at least part of the responsibility for his death. I'll tell you where to find my father."

"We don't want to get you into any trouble," said Paige. "Especially considering you're a priest."

"Father Austin will give me absolution for my sin," said Brendan. "It's not like it's murder. I know my father. When you go to see him he won't hesitate to attack you. You'll have no choice but to defend yourself."

"How will you explain it to Father Austin?" Phoebe asked. "You can't very well tell him your father's a warlock and we're witches."

"I don't have to," said Brendan. "He all ready knows."

"You told him about us?" Piper asked.

"He's a priest," said Brendan. "Whatever I tell him is confidential. He takes his vows and the sacrament of confession as seriously as I do. In fact, it's because of him that I take the sacraments so seriously. Whatever I've told him he'll take to his grave."

"That's odd," said Phoebe. "He never mentioned anything about this when we spoke to him earlier."

"Of course not," said Brendan. "It would violate the confessional. He's been a very big help to me. I can tell him anything and I don't have to worry about it getting out."

"Sounds like you have a lot of respect for him," said Phoebe.

"He's the father I never had," said Brendan. "And the best friend. Come on inside. I can show you where to find my biological father."

The girls followed Brendan into his office in the church.


	11. Chapter 11

TEN

"It sounds like Brendan was having a real test of faith," said Leo when the girls returned to the manor.

"Can you blame him?" Phoebe asked. "Not only are we asking him to help us find someone so we can kill them but it's his own father. I can't imagine the turmoil he must be going through."

"Well, like he said," said Paige, "it's not like we're committing murder. His father is a warlock. There's no telling how many people he's murdered. Or how many more he may murder. We're just protecting the innocent, just like Brendan said."

"No one's disputing that," said Piper. "And no matter what he may be or he may have done, he's still Brendan's father. And I think children love their father's no matter what. Even when they know their father is evil. Even though Prue held a lot of hard feelings against dad she still loved him. I can only imagine that Brendan must still love his father, too, despite the fact that he's a warlock."

"At least he's helping us now," said Phoebe. "Which means we won't have to worry about his father trying to duplicate us again. Not to mention we can get rid of a warlock in the process."

"We'd better get going," said Piper. "Brendan told us where his father is right now but there's no guarantee he'll stay there for long. And if his father learns that Brendan is helping us he may decide that his son is more trouble than he's worth."

"Don't wait up, brother-in-law," said Phoebe. "We're not sure just how long this is going to take."

"I always wait up," said Leo. "Nothing is ever going to change that."

The girls linked arms and Paige orbed them out of the manor.

"This could almost be the manor," said Phoebe as they orbed into the house where Brendan's father was staying. "The layout is a little different but it's obviously nearly as old as the manor."

"A lot of houses were built around the same time," said Piper. "Or at least rebuilt after the great quake. I imagine that a lot of the constructions companies worked on a lot of the houses. Not to mention the architects and whatever. While each on is different I imagine a lot of them have a lot of things in common as well."

"Well, Brendan said this house had been in his family almost as long as the manor has been in our family," said Paige. "I just wonder where his father is right now."

"How about right behind you"

The girls turned to see a man standing several feet behind them. He appeared to be about their father's age and he was dressed in all black, like most warlocks. His salt and pepper hair was neatly trimmed over his ears.

"Looks like I have some uninvited guests," he said. "And the Charmed Ones, no less. I guess this means you've discovered what I've been up to."

"You didn't think you could get away with it for long did you, Rowe?" Piper asked. "Your little duplicates weren't really up to the task. Copies are rarely as good as the originals."

"I suspected they might not be a match for you," said Rowe. "But then, I always had hope. And they cost me plenty. But they served their purposes."

"Look, Rowe," said Piper.

"No amenities?" questioned Rowe. "Young people are so impatient these days."

"Yeah, well we have a tendency to get that way when someone tries to kill us," said Paige.

"Oh, I didn't want to just kill you," said Rowe. "I wanted to make you suffer. To make you pay for what you did to my family. You murdered two of my sons. And caused the other one to become estranged from me. That is not something I'm likely to forget or forgive any time soon."

"Brendan was all ready estranged from you," said Phoebe. "He didn't want anything to do with your evil Power of Three. That's why he was going into the priesthood. As for murdering your other two sons, we didn't do that. Brendan did that all on his own."

"Which he wouldn't have done if not for the three of you," said Rowe.

"Hey, I wasn't even there," said Paige. "I wasn't even a Charmed One then."

"A mere technicality, my dear," said Rowe. "You're their sister. I was very displeased when I learned of the oldest sisters death. But fortunately I was able to acquire another doppelganger for you. And while my plan may not have worked out exactly as I have planned, I have the three of you here now. It saves me the trouble of having to come looking for you."

"I don't think so," said Piper, bringing up her hands and using her freezing power on Rowe.

But instead of freezing, Rowe brought up his hand and a shield appeared deflecting her power. He just smiled at the girls.

"You really didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?" Rowe asked. "The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, as the saying goes. And just where do you think my sons powers came from?"

He raised his hand again and Piper was cast back across the room, striking the wall on the far side. She slumped to the floor slightly dazed. Phoebe and Paige rushed to her side to make sure she was okay.

"This isn't good," said Piper as her sisters helped her to her feet.

"I say we rush him," suggested Paige. "He can't stop all of us at the same time."

"That's where you're wrong my dear," said Rowe. "I've been around a long time. I'm not just a warlock. I'm a warlock priest. Oh, not as powerful as a dark priest, but powerful enough. Powerful enough to contend with the three of you, the Power of Three not withstanding."

"You're as deluded as the rest of the demons who have come up against us," said Piper. "A lot of them have thought that and we've vanquished them just like we're going to vanquish you."

""Technically warlocks are not demons," said Rowe. "We're as human as you are. And like you our powers grow as we get older. Not to mention all the powers I've been able to relieve witches of over the past few decades." He raised his hand and an energy ball suddenly flew across the room striking the wall next to the girls. Instinctively they all raised their arms to protect themselves. "Not to mention those of a demon or two. You have no idea just how powerful I am. And when you're dead and I have you powers added to mine, I'll be invincible."

"Lamp," said Paige, calling for a lamp sitting on a table next to the window.

The lamp began to orb to her and she immediately redirected the lamp toward Rowe. But the lamp never reached its target. Without even looking around Rowe raised his hand and scattered the orb, dissipating it in midair.

"Such a pathetic attempt," said Rowe. "I've studied you for the past seven years. I know what you're going to do before you do. And while my substitute Power of Three may no longer be available but do you honestly believe I would simply settle for giving such power to underlings? Kumak did much more than imbue some low level doppelgangers with your powers. Did you really think that was all an alchemist with his abilities was capable of?"

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"Kumak was able to do something that no one was capable of doing," said Rowe. "He was able to slightly alter your blood. Oh, not much. But enough to allow it to be fused with certain other individuals to duplicate your powers. But then you all ready know that.

"But it wasn't just the doppelgangers he was able to infuse your power with. Oh, it was difficult to find just the right ones for my purpose. But I was able to locate them, of course. But the reason it was so difficult was because it wasn't just your blood the doppelgangers had to be compatible with."

Rowe raised his hand and a vase in the entryway suddenly exploded.

"It also had to be compatible with my blood," continued Rowe. "You see, the doppelgangers were the second creatures that Kumak infused your altered blood with, giving them your powers. Before that, he infused me with your blood. An act that has effectively given me your powers as well. Oh, not to the degree you have, of course. But combined with my own power it's more than enough to finish the three of you. Something I've dreamed of for the past seven years."

The girls all just stared at him. They knew from experience that Kumak had learned how to transfer their power to someone else. And apparently Rowe had acquired their powers the same way the doppelgangers had. And while it had never been tested before, they were each sure of one thing. Not even the famous Charmed Ones were capable of standing against the Power of Three. Especially in the hands of an experienced warlock such as Rowe.


	12. Chapter 12

ELEVEN

"Now," said Rowe, forming an energy ball. "It's time to put an end to this. To make you pay for your interference. And for you to pay for what you did to my sons."

"No."

They all looked at the front door to the house. Brendan was standing in the open doorway. He was still wearing his priests' collar. Casually he walked into the house and took up a position between Rowe and the sisters.

"Hello dad," said Brendan.

"Brendan," said Rowe, extinguishing the energy ball. "I thought you said you would never set foot in this house again."

"I guess I was wrong," said Brendan. "What you're doing is wrong. You're holding the wrong people responsible for what happened to Greg and Paul. It wasn't their doing. I killed Greg and Paul. If you want to hold someone responsible for their deaths you have to hold me."

"You wouldn't have without their interference," said Rowe. "Your brothers would have brought you back if not for them. And the three of you would now be the most powerful force on the mortal plane. They have to pay for what they did. I see that even if you don't."

"No," said Brendan. "What I did I chose to do. They had nothing to do with it. I decided long before I even met them that I would never be part of your coven. I would never hurt innocent people for my own ends. That's why I became a priest. So I could help people. Mom understood that. But you never did."

"We're warlocks," said Rowe. "It's not our destiny to help people. It's our destiny to rule them. We're more powerful than they are. That makes us above them. It makes us above everything."

"You're wrong, dad," said Brendan. "It's because we're more powerful that we have to be more accountable for what we do. For unto whomsoever much is given, of him shall be much required. We're responsible for what we do with the power we have."

"That's your mother talking," said Rowe. "She never understood it either. It's not too late, Brendan. Help me kill them and you can have the power you were destined to be. Think of the prophecy. The Royal Rowe Coven. The most powerful force for evil in the history of the world. Nothing will be able to stop us. I can have Kumak give you the same powers I have. No one will be able to stand against us."

"You still don't get it," said Brendan. "That's not who I am. I'll never be the warlock you want me to be. I'll never be a warlock again. That's why I'm a priest. So I never have to worry about my heritage again. I'm going to help people. That's my destiny."

"You're weak," said Rowe. "You always were. Just like your mother. But that won't stop me from doing what I have to do. Maybe you don't want the power but I do. And there's no one to stop me from finishing what I started all those years ago."

Rowe formed another energy ball.

"It's time," he said. "It's time to put an end to the famed Charmed Ones forever."

"I was afraid you'd feel that way," said Brendan. "I was hoping you'd listen to reason for a change. But I can see you aren't going to listen to me. You never did. You would never listen to anyone. It always had to be your way. I'm sorry to hear that. I truly am."

"Stop your whining," said Rowe. "You always were a whiner. Just like your mother. Now get out of my way while I finish what you don't have the stomach for."

"I'll do what I have to," said Brendan. "You've left me with no choice."

Suddenly Brendan reached into his coat and pulled out an athame. Before any of them could move he drove the athame into his father's chest. The energy ball Rowe was holding suddenly evaporated as he stared down at the hilt of the knife sticking out of his chest. He dropped to his knees and looked up at his son in astonishment.

"You couldn't let it go," said Brendan. "I can't let you go on killing people for your own selfish purposes. Killing those who displease you. I should have put an end to you after you murdered my mother. But I was weak. Now it's over. You'll never hurt anyone else again."

Rowe started to say something but all that came out was a gurgling sound. Suddenly he fell over on the floor dead. Brendan turned to the sisters.

"I knew you would never be able to stop him," he said. "The warlocks in our family have always had an advantage over their foes because they can't be vanquished. Only one of the same bloodline can vanquish them. I'm not sure even the Power of Three would be enough to overcome that."

"Brendan, I'm so sorry," said Phoebe. "I know how hard that must have been for you."

"Not as hard as you think," said Brendan, looking down at the lifeless body of his father. "He murdered my mother when I was young because she kept telling me how I was supposed to help people with my powers. My father expected me to be part of the Royal Rowe Coven. I was too young to do anything about it then. I've been able to correct that now."

"But isn't murder a mortal sin in the Catholic church?" Paige asked.

"Murder is, yes," said Brendan. "But this wasn't murder. He would have killed you. And the only way to stop him was to kill him. After he finished with you he would have gone after other witches. He was right about one thing. With your power added to his he would have been invincible. I couldn't let him go through with that. Besides, when I get back to the church I'll go to confession. I really am sorry I had to do it. Father Austin will absolve me. And, Lord willing, it will be the last time I ever have to do anything like that again."

"I thought he all ready had our powers," said Piper. "He said Kumak was able to use our blood to give him our powers like he gave them to the doppelgangers."

"Only a part of them," said Brendan. "Once he killed you he would have been able to take all of your power. Then he would have had them at full strength."

"Okay, one thing I don't understand," said Paige. "Whenever we've vanquished a demon or warlock in the past they've evaporated. Why didn't he evaporate when you killed him with that athame?"

"It's a special athame," said Brendan. "It will keep his body from evaporating until I remove it."

"Why would you want to do that?" Piper asked.

Brendan reached into his pocket and removed a stole, a small book, and a small bottle filled with a clear liquid.

"I have one more task to complete before this is finished," he said, kneeling down to his father's body.

"You're going to give him the last rites," said Phoebe. "Somehow it seems strange giving last rites to a warlock."

"It's something I have to do," said Brendan. "I am a priest, after all. No matter what he may have done in life I still have to give his soul a chance for redemption. It may not do any good but I have to at least give him the chance. It's what I've devoted my life to."

"You're a good priest, Brendan," said Piper. "And a good man. I'm glad we were able to help you seven years ago. You're going to do a lot of good for people."

"Maybe I can make up for some of the evil my father and brothers did," said Brendan. "At least we don't have to worry about them spreading their evil any longer. You three had better get going. I'll finish up here and then head back to the church. I have a lot to talk over with Father Austin."

"Stop by the manor some time," said Phoebe. "Let us know you're doing okay."

"I will," promised Brendan.

As Paige orbed the sisters back to the manor Brendan began performing the last rites of the Catholic Church on his father.


	13. Chapter 13

TWELVE

"I guess it's all over, then," said Leo after the girls had returned to the manor. "With Rowe vanquished there won't be any more Rowe warlocks to rebuild the Rowe Coven."

"I'm just glad Brendan showed up when he did," said Phoebe. "If what we heard about them is true we may not have been able to vanquish his father. And if he had our powers he could easily have killed all of us."

"I'm just sorry Brendan had to kill his own father," said Piper. "That couldn't have been easy for him. I just hope Father Austin understands and absolves him as Brendan said he would."

"I'm sure he will," said Leo. "It's like Brendan told you. It wasn't murder. He was protecting you three. And the lives of countless innocents from his father. Just like the three of you have done since you became the Charmed Ones. It was something he had to do and he understood that."

"I hope he's able to come to terms with it," said Paige. "He seemed okay but I can tell you that sometimes people hold their feelings like that inside. And it cause a lot of psychological problems even years later. I've seen it happen a hundred times at the social work office."

"I think Brendan might surprise you," said Leo. "For one thing he has Father Austin to talk to about it. And from what you've told me Father Austin knows everything about Brendan. And apparently about you. So he won't have to worry about exposing any confidences.

"Besides, Brendan was able to resist his evil heritage and escape from the Rowe Coven. That's no small feat, let me tell you. He's a lot stronger than you think. I don't imagine it will be easy for him but then being a priest isn't easy either. But it's the life he's chosen. I think he's going to be okay."

"Who's going to be okay?" Billy asked coming into the living room.

"Just an old friend," said Piper. "And just where have you been?"

"Following a lead about my sister," said Billy. "I'm surprised Leo didn't tell you."

"I did," said Leo.

"Well, anyway, it didn't pan out," said Billy. "But I haven't given up. I'll find my sister if it's the last thing I do."

"We have no doubt about that," said Paige. "But right now I think I could use a nap. I'm kind of tired after everything we've been through."

"Oh?" questioned Billy. "What's been going on?"

"Oh nothing," said Phoebe. "We just went up against a nearly invincible demon, faced an alchemist who was immune to our powers, rescued a young kid from demons, and watched as a priest killed his own warlock father. Just the usual."

"The usual?" questioned Billy.

"Come on," said Piper, dragging Billy into the kitchen. "I'll tell you all about it while I start lunch."

The demon in black robes flamed into a chamber in the Underworld. Two other demons were waiting for him in the chamber. They all wore the same black robes with an inverted pentagram on the chest. The other two turned to face their brother as he appeared in the chamber.

"Rowe has been vanquished," said the first demon. "His son killed him. We can no longer count on him to deal with the Charmed Ones for us."

"We always suspected Rowe wouldn't be up to the task," said the second demon. "He was too fixated on his revenge. He was never fully on board with the bigger picture. All he cared about was revenge against the Charmed Ones for killing his sons."

"That is in the past," said the third demon. "What of us? Do the Charmed Ones suspect us?"

"No," said the first demon. "He was too anxious to take the full credit for killing the Charmed Ones to be bothered with exposing us. For the moment, at least, our return is still unknown. What of the girl?"

"She is almost ready," said the second demon. "Soon we will allow her to be rescued and the next part of the plan will be in place. Then we can finish it."

"Very good," said the third demon. "We've waited a long time for this. It's best not to move too fast. All our planning will be for naught if we get careless now."

"That won't happen," said the first demon. "Everything is proceeding as planned. Soon the plan will be complete and the Charmed Ones will bother us no longer. Now, let's see to the other preparations. We must leave nothing to chance."

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, Creative Passions, listed in my bio. You can also post your own "Charmed" stories or other stories if you like to write fan fiction.


End file.
